The Master of Science in Clinical Research (MSCR) at MSM forms the center piece of a Clinical Research Education and Career Development (CRECD) program that is designed to address the problem of health disparities through a concerted effort to recruit and train junior faculty clinicians for successful careers in clinical research. The goal of the CRECD program is to identify highly motivated clinicians early in their academic career for a rigorous curriculum based on training in clinical research, as the foundation for outstanding academic careers in clinical investigation. The MSM CRECD Program has the following specific aims: I) to establish a competitive and accredited Master of Science (M.S.) curriculum in clinical research; 2) to identify highly motivated, doctorally-prepared candidates for enrollment in the M.S. and CRECD Program; 3) to develop a cadre of well -trained clinician faculty who will pursue clinical research on diseases that disproportionately impact minority populations; and 4) to promote interdisciplinary discourse and scientific exchange among students, faculty and research mentors participating in the MSCR program.